No Matter the Distance
by BLuIcy
Summary: Holding up his hand, Daryl cut off the kids rambling "Ain't staying," Daryl growled out. "Not sticking around anywhere, not till I find my girls." Season one AU. Co-Authored by EnglishPoet18


**Hi! So excited right now y'all have no idea! **

**This is a duet done with the freaking fantastic EnglishPoet18. I swear this has to be the sweetest, fluffiest, smutty little thing ever! I am so in love with it. This is, in my opinion, is a totally awesome idea. I cant wait for everyone to read this, I really hope y'all love it as much as EP and I do :D **

"I am serious, T-Dog. New guy has Rick beat in the bad-ass department."

Daryl cracked his eyes open and turning his head, he watched the Asian kid as he gestured wildly, reenacting what had happened on the rooftop of the department store. The kid had been going on non-stop since they had climbed into the truck and fled the city.

T-dog let out a loud bark of a laugh, shaking his head at the kid. Instead of responding to him, he turned his attention to the two women in the truck with them. They had been trying to get some of their people on the small handheld radio they brought with them.

The blonde, Andrea, had told Daryl that the refugee center he had come searching for didn't exist, that it was a pipe dream. They were part of a small group of survivors staying outside the city. Keeping his eyes cracked Daryl watched T-dog and the two women fiddle with the radio, bumping and smacking, and every so often shaking the small black box. They had managed to get someone from their group on the thing when they had been on the roof, but not since and Daryl could tell it was starting to cause them to worry about the well-being of the rest of them. He was tempted to tell them that their radio probably wasn't working due to the hills surrounding the outside of the city.

Daryl shifted slightly when T-dog moved towards him, sliding his back along the wall till his ass hit the floor.

"If you're worried about having to leave Ed up on that roof, trust me, nobody at camp is gonna miss his ass." T-dog said. "Hell, I don't even think his wife and kid will care all that much either."

Daryl was silent for several minutes. He could care less about the man he had left chained on the roof. Running his mouth and throwing his weight around, trying to bully the women, man was asking for someone to put him in his place. Daryl usually wasn't one to get involved in fights, but a man trying to put his hands on a woman... that was his trigger.

Realizing T-dog was staring at him, likely waiting for some kind of response from him, Daryl opened his mouth to respond.

"Oh man Daryl, I think you are gonna fit in really well at camp. We can definitely use the extra muscle, once they see how awesome you are with that bow..." Glenn said.

Holding up his hand, Daryl cut off the kids rambling "Ain't staying," Daryl growled out.

Four sets of eyes all cut his way and Daryl fidgeted with the sudden intense attention he was now receiving from the four other people in the truck with him.

"It's not safe out there on your own," Jacqui said.

"She's right," Andrea nodded,"We all need to stick together."

Daryl growled, narrowing his eyes at them, "Not sticking around anywhere, not till I find my girls."

"But that's crazy," Glenn sputtered, "Do you even have any idea where they might be? What direction they went in?"

"I have ideas." Daryl responded.

Silence filled the truck and everyone appeared lost on how to respond which was fine with Daryl. He wasn't going to defend his decision. He would comb the entire state of Georgia if he had to, but he wasn't going to give up until he found them. The truck came to a sudden halt and everyone including Daryl were instantly on their feet, weapons in hand. Two loud thumps came from the cab of the truck, Glenn was the first to react, scrambling over everyone he made his way to the door as it was thrown open.

"Home sweet home." Glenn smirked, jumping down and stumbling as he hit the ground.

Daryl hung back as the others climbed out of the truck. He was never good at meeting new people, but he hoped since he had helped return these people to their group that they might be willing to pay him back with a few supplies. Chewing on the skin around his thumb, Daryl used the few moments he had to collect himself, making his way slowly to the door, shielding his eyes against the bright light of the sun. He could hear several voices all talking at once...

"What happened? We were so worried!"

"Rick has been trying to reach you guys on the radio for the last hour."

"Is everyone okay?"

Glenn stood in the center of the small group, answering their questions just as quickly as they were asked. "We wouldn't have made it out, without the help of the new guy." Glenn said, gesturing towards the truck.

Daryl jumped from the truck, landing next to T-Dog. He took in the small group of people all standing around the truck. They all stared at him, some with curious glances, others with more concerned looks. Daryl ignored them, used to people looking at him and judging him before they even had a chance to know him. All he cared about was talking to whoever was in charge and getting some supplies.

"Who's in charge here?" Daryl asked.

"That would be me." A voice called out from behind the group.

Daryl watched as people parted out of the way, allowing a clean cut looking deputy through. Stopping a few feet from Daryl, the man looked him up and down, his hand resting on the butt of his gun. The two men stared each other down. The deputy extended his hand to Daryl, "Rick Grimes" Daryl hesitated a moment looking from Rick's hand to his face to his hand again, finally taking Rick's hand so they shook hands.

"Daryl Dixon," he responded.

"Welcome to the quarry." Rick said, motioning to the area surrounding them.

Rick began dealing out the responsibilities of unloading the box truck. He paused mid sentence, taking in everyone that was present. His lips pursed and he snagged Glenn as the kid ran by, "Where's Ed?" Rick whispered.

"Yeah, about that..." Glenn said, taking off his baseball cap to run his fingers through his hair, "We had a bit of a issue with him trying to start a fight with T-dog."

"Not to mention, he tried to put his hands on Jacqui and I." Andrea chimed in.

"He dead?" Rick asked.

"No," Daryl said, shaking his head, "Chained him to a pole up on a roof." Rubbing his thumb and forefinger against his forehead, Rick sighed. He knew it had been a bad idea sending Ed with them.

"Can't say I blame you," Rick nodded to Daryl, "Man has been a pain in the ass since he showed up here, but he does have a family. We need to tell them." Daryl shrugged, wasn't any skin off his nose to tell the asshole's wife, "Afterwards, wanna talk to you about maybe trading for some supplies."

Following Rick as they made their way towards the grouping of tents not far from the truck, Daryl took in the people sitting around the fire cooking, children running around playing. Rick stopped short, raising an eyebrow. Daryl was waiting for the questions he knew were about to come, but before Rick could utter a single word he was cut off by a cry coming from in the midst of camp.

"DARYL!"

Daryl's head snapped up at the sound of his name. He would know that voice anywhere. His eyes frantically searched through the camp trying to find the source of the voice. He staggered forward when he spotted the blonde curls running towards him. Snatching the little girl up into his arms, he felt his body relaxing as her tiny limbs wrapped tightly around him.

"Little bird," Daryl breathed, hugging her as tight as he dared.

Daryl could feel her hot tears as she burrowed herself into his neck, her sobs going straight to his heart. "Shh...Sophia," he whispered, "Let me look at ya." Sophia lifted her head from his neck and Daryl ran his hand gently over her face, checking her everywhere, desperate to reassure himself that she was indeed okay. Besides being a little dirty she looked just the same as he saw her last.

Hearing a gasp behind him, Daryl spun them around, his heart stopping, when he saw her standing there. Her clothes were baggy, ripped, and dirty. She had bags under her eyes and she looked like she might have lost a few pounds, but none of that mattered to Daryl. To him, she had never been more beautiful.

As gently as he could, Daryl untangled Sophia from around his neck, setting her down on the ground, but keeping a firm hold on her hand. Daryl took a step forward as tears fell down Carol's face. His hand shot out and tangling his fingers in her short hair, he gave a soft tug pulling her into his grasp. Wrapping his free arm around her waist, he pressed his face into her neck, breathing in her scent as deeply as he could. Carol's sobs wracked his body, tearing through his soul. He soothed her as best he could, whispering comforting words against her ear.

"Shh...Hummingbird. It's okay," He coaxed.

Carol nodded against his shoulder, sniffling loudly, "I thought you were dead. Ed...he forced us to go with him. I wanted to wait for you. I wanted-"  
Daryl shushed her, gripping her tighter against him. His heart was finally beginning to return to a somewhat normal tempo now that he had found what he had been so desperately searching for.

"I ain't dead though. I'm very much alive and I ain't goin' nowhere without the two of you by my side," He pulled away from her slightly, looking over her carefully, "He ain't hurt you, did he?" He asked in a rigid tone.

Carol shook her head. Ed hadn't had any time to hurt her since they had been here. She was sure that once he saw Daryl and her together though, that shit was going to hit the fan. She glanced at Rick as if just now noticing he had come with Daryl.

"Ed?" She questioned.

It dawned on Daryl then just exactly who he had locked up on that roof in Atlanta. It only served to further reinforce in his mind that the man deserved it and definitely wasn't going to be losing any sleep over it.

"I handcuffed him to a rooftop in Atlanta. He's still there," Daryl replied in a low voice.

Carol turned back to him, her eyes questioning, but not sad. She appeared to ponder that statement for a few moments before finally nodding.  
"He must have deserved it," She said.

Daryl's eyes bore into hers, his emotions swirling in the blue depths for her to see, "Damn right he did," His voice deep with hidden meanings and she knew that he was referring to more than just what had happened out on the road. He was referring to the abuse she had suffered. Her and Sophia both.

She clasped his head between her hands, "It doesn't matter. None of it does because you're here and you're safe. We're together again...right honey?" She glanced down at Sophia.

Sophia smiled up at her, still clinging desperately to Daryl's large hand. He leaned down and swung her up into his arms again. He couldn't seem to get close enough to them and he had to keep reassuring himself that they were indeed real and not some trick of the mind he was having.

Rick stepped forward and nodded at them, "This the man?" He asked Carol .

Carol nodded, "This is him," She confirmed.

Daryl furrowed his eyebrows, "Been talkin' about me?" He teased.

Carol smiled, a light blush staining her cheeks, "A little," She admitted.

He stared at her, hungry for her even with all of the people standing around them. It had been so long since he had last been able to touch her, taste her even. She looked up and locked eyes with him, an intense heat passing between them.

She grabbed his hand and tugged him behind her, "Come on. Let's go meet the others and get you fed. You must be starving."

It wasn't until nightfall that they managed to get any time alone together. Sophia was off spending the night with Carl who Daryl had found out was the sheriff's son. He seemed like a good boy, a bit shy, but Sophia seemed to like him so that's what mattered.

Now the camp was quiet, many of the others having fallen asleep except for them. They were lying in Carol's tent on top of her sleeping bag, hands tangled together, just being together.

Carol turned and faced him, taking her free hand and trailing it down his arm, feeling the hardened muscle there. She trailed her fingertips lower, tracing the veins of his arm down to his wrist and big, work-roughened hands. He cut his eyes at her, his intensity burning through to her.

"I've missed you so much," She admitted, "You were the only one to get me through those times with Ed and I-"

Daryl leaned over, grasping her quickly so that his lips covered hers passionately. He swept his tongue inside of her mouth, seeking out every nook and cranny. He wanted to taste her and touch her.

When he finally pulled away, he placed one finger over her lips just in case she picked up where she left off, a habit he noticed that she had.

"Ain't wanting to talk about Ed," He whispered gruffly.

He yanked her close to him and twisted, bringing her up into his lap so that she was straddling him. Her mouth opened in surprise as she felt his erection pressing into her. She closed her eyes with a contented sigh, letting her head fall backward as she savored the moment.

He drank in the sight of her, so beautiful and so open...for _him. _Always for him. He didn't think there would come a day that he would grow tired of the sight of her.  
Grasping her at the waist, he trailed his hands up her sides, letting his thumbs slide over her nipples when he stopped just under her arms. She gasped at the sensations and unconsciously shifted, rocking her hips against him.

She lifted her head back up to stare down at him with eyes darkened with lust, "I need you," She whispered.

Daryl groaned, "Yeah?"

Carol nodded, "Please Daryl. Touch me," She coaxed.

He growled softly, sitting up so that they were nose to nose, "Ain't gotta tell me twice woman."

His fingers curled underneath the hem of her shirt and he lifted it, pulling it free from her arms. She was left straddling him in her jeans and a pink bra that he hadn't ever seen before, but liked very much.

"It's borrowed," She informed him, following his gaze to the bra.

He hummed low in his throat, his arms encircling her to undo the tiny metal clasp. When her breasts sprang free, he muttered a curse word, palming them both and sticking his nose between them, inhaling deeply of her scent. She arched her back and he accepted her silent offering, taking one of her rigid peaks into his mouth and sucking deeply.

She hissed, grinding her hips further into him, his cock rock hard and throbbing within his denim jeans. Somehow she managed to grip the bottom of his sleeveless shirt and he raised his arms for her to pull it free of him.

Her eyes feasted over him, devouring every inch of his skin like he was a buffet. His muscles gleamed in the light from their small battery operated lamp. She swallowed deeply and ran her hands over them, marveling in the way they twitched and shifted under her touch. She had touched him before, but this time felt different. It felt more significant somehow.

"Fuck, Carol. Ya keep that up and I ain't gonna make it to the grand finale," He muttered.

Carol blinked, realizing that she had been lost in thought, her hands rubbing sensual circles over his skin. She smiled and leaned forward, pressing her naked breasts to his chest. His response was to suck in his breath through his teeth loudly.

He pulled her back, his fingers moving to her jeans. In mere minutes, he had those and her panties off, the articles of clothing slung somewhere within the tent. She crawled down his body and unbuttoned his own, pulling the zipper down slowly. She grasped the jeans near his waist, his hips arching upwards to help her remove them. His cock sprang free from its denim prison, hard and glistening.

"Daryl," Carol breathed, her eyes glazing over as she took him in.

Fire sparked from his gaze and he grabbed her, rolling her beneath him, two of his fingers sliding into her wet heat. She moaned, grabbing onto his wrist to hold him steady.

"Ya like that my lil' Hummingbird?" He whispered, using his favorite nickname for her.

Carol nodded, "Yes, very much," She panted.

He chuckled, shifting and sliding down her body. He slid her thighs apart and slid his tongue deep inside of her, replacing his fingers. Carol's body shuddered, her stomach quivering as he searched out her pleasure button. Finding it within minutes, he began to flick it with his tongue, making her body spasm beyond her control.  
Her breathing deepened and she tangled her fingers into his short hair. He growled and dived in further, sucking and nipping at her sensitive flesh until she was an emotional bundle of nerves.

A white-hot heat began to spread through her body and she curled her toes as the orgasm washed over her body. She began to convulse beneath him, his tongue working quickly to lap up all of her juices. He licked her until she began to push at him weakly with her hands, her skin sensitive to the touch.

He moved up her body slowly, kissing and nipping at her flesh and making her body twitch and quiver.

"Please," She begged, her hands tugging at his neck.

"Yes ma'am," He whispered fiercely before driving into her in one smooth thrust.

Both of their bodies quivered as they became adjusted to each other again. Carol's nails dug into his ass, urging him on. He obliged, thrusting into her nice and slow.

"Faster," She urged.

"Patience," He whispered, dipping his head and sucking at the skin on her neck.

She clenched herself around his cock, tightening the channel and he closed his eyes on a moan, opening them to stare at her knowingly.

She returned his stare, "Faster," She said again.

Grunting, he winked at her and pulled out slowly, driving into her so deeply that his balls smacked against her. She cried out, muffling her voice against his neck.

They clung to each other, tongues licking and hands roaming as they shared their pleasure.

She lazily opened her eyes to look at him, his own burning into hers with a passion that took her breath away.

"I love you Carol," He breathed softly.

Carol's thighs quivered as her body toppled over the edge, her eyes widening over his admission. She panted profusely as she fought to regain her breath, watching as he scrunched his face up tight, biting his lip as he spilled himself inside of her.

He collapsed into a heap over her, holding his full weight back with his elbow as he panted for air. Her mind was reeling with his admission of love. She lovingly traced her hands over his shoulders and hair, reveling in it.

He pulled out of her and placed a kiss to her neck, keeping one arm curled around her tightly, nestling her within the protection of his body. She knew he would be asleep soon, much as he always did. He never let her go far though, always tugging her close to let her know that he appreciated her.

"I love you too," She murmured, hoping that he still heard her even as her eyes drifted closed on a happy sigh.

* * *

"You don't have to go," Rick said.

Daryl stared at Sophia and Carol, their bags packed and ready to follow him anywhere. He felt such an overwhelming surge of love for the two of them that it damn near took his breath away. He met Carol's eyes and she blushed, likely remembering their lovemaking the night before.

"Yeah...we do. My brother's still out there," Daryl responded.

Rick removed his sheriff's hat to scratch his head before placing it back on and nodding, "I can understand that. We packed you some food to tide you over until you can get more," Rick swallowed, looking over Daryl's shoulder to Carol, "Take care of her."

Daryl met his eyes, something passing between the two men, "She ain't goin' anywhere," He responded, glancing over at the two of them, "Thanks for lookin' out for them," He muttered, not quite used to emotions with other people.

Rick smiled sadly, "Don't worry about it. Had it been my two out there, I would have wanted someone to do the same...You all ever change your mind, you're always welcome back here in our group."

Daryl nodded respectfully, "Appreciate it sheriff."

"My friends call me Rick," He said, sticking out his hand to Daryl.

Daryl stared down at it and then clasped it firmly before letting go. He walked over to Carol and Sophia who were finishing saying goodbye to everyone. Reaching down, he let Sophia hop onto his back and he grabbed ahold of Carol with his free hand, walking them over to the truck that Rick had lent them.

"Where are we going?" Sophia asked perkily.

Daryl exchanged a glance with Carol, love shining in his eyes, "We're going to find your uncle...so we can be a family."

"Yay!" Sophia cried.

He opened the truck door, letting Sophia crawl inside of the cab. He met Carol's eyes over the top of the truck.

"Ya ready for this?" He asked.

"As long as you're with me, I'm ready for anything," She responded.

**Eeek! Told you it was amazing! Let EnglishPoet18 and I know what you think! **


End file.
